


I Win Again

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: You'd think that by now, Isabela has learned not to bet against Antivans.(Or perhaps she enjoys losing to this particular one.)





	I Win Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecriteuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecriteuse/gifts).



> "But Isabela would cheat!" You say.
> 
> Consider the following: Josephine would find her out right away and insist on her playing fair.

"Tsk, there is no need to look so smug."

"There is _all_ the need to look this smug, Captain, for I just won. Again."


End file.
